This invention relates to removable tiles incorporated in a wall panel partition system, and more particularly relates to a system for securing tiles to a wall panel.
Panel-type wall systems are commonly used to divide space in an open-plan office arrangement. In a typical panel-type wall system, a number of wall panels are interconnected together in a configuration suitable for the intended use of the space. Each wall panel typically includes a structural frame to which a series of tiles are mounted. The tiles may be broadly classified as either decorative tiles or functional tiles. Decorative tiles typically have an acoustic insulating material covered by an appropriate finishing material such as fabric, metal or wood, and are designed to provide soundproofing and an aesthetic outward appearance. Functional tiles generally have a frame that supports a functional component, such as a tool rail, one or more hooks, an opening, a window, a shelf, a markerboard, paper management components, etc.
In attaching functional tiles to a wall panel system, it is advantageous to secure the tiles to the frame of the wall panel partition system so that the tiles, which may be heavy, expensive, or both, are positively secured to the frame. Inadvertent placement of a functional tile on a frame without a properly secure connection may not provide adequate support and could allow a functional tile to fall, causing damage or injury to workers or items in the vicinity of the tile. If the functional tile has incorporated a glass component, or other non-shatterproof element, the risk of damage or injury arising from an improperly secured tile is equally to be avoided. It is also advantageous to provide a secure connection for functional tiles to a wall panel system in light of the fact that functional tiles are often more expensive options than typical decorative tile panels, and their loss or damage is less acceptable than damage to a decorative tile.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a secure connection between the frame of a wall panel system and a tile, particularly a functional tile. It is another object of the invention to provide a self-correcting feature so that tiles are positively secured to the frame. Still another object of the invention is to provide a tile securing system that provides a secure, positive connection, but also allows tiles to be removable from the wall panel system with relative ease. A further object of the invention is to provide a tile securing system with a foolproof feature which is simple in its components and construction and yet which provides a high degree of tile security. It is yet another object of the invention is to provide a positive tile securing system that does not interfere with the aesthetic appearance of the tile when installed in the wall panel system.
In accordance with the invention, a tile mounting system for a wall panel system includes a latch member interposed between the tile and a frame incorporated in the wall panel system. The latch member is mounted to the tile, and is movable from an open position to a closed position. With the latch member in its open position, the tile is adapted to be engaged with a hook that extends outwardly from the frame of the wall panel system. The latch member is then moved to its closed position, which is operable to engage the hook to prevent the tile from being disengaged from the frame. The tile frame preferably includes an opening or slot that receives the hook of the frame. A blocking member, which may be in the form of a finger segment, is located in each opening or slot, and is configured to engage the hook to prevent full engagement of the hook with the tile frame. With this arrangement, an installer putting a tile into place must move the latch member to its closed position in order for the tile to be retained in position on the frame. The latch member is quickly and easily movable from its open position to its closed position and vice versa, to facilitate mounting and removal of the tile to and from the frame. The latch member is small and unobtrusive, and is located between the frame and tile so that only a small tab of the latch member is exposed when the tile is in place. The latch member is a simple, relatively lightweight device that can be attached to the tile in a variety of traditional ways, such as by a screw that defines a pivot axis about which the latch member is movable between its open and closed positions. In one embodiment, the finger segment of the opening or slot is formed of the material of the tile frame in which the opening or slot is formed, and the finger segment is bent or deflected inwardly relative to the adjacent edges of the tile frame material.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.